


Reunited

by Ya_gurl_jim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Tsukki, It ends happy tho, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, angst???, non-binary yamaguchi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_gurl_jim/pseuds/Ya_gurl_jim
Summary: Kei and Tadashi were supposed to be a pair, but after 3 years of not talking, how will fix their friendship?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just made Yamaguchi non-binary just because I wanted too hehe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! (:

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Kei! I had to stop by somewhere.”

Kei looks up from where he was leaning against the pillar to see Hitoka and… huh?

Kei stared in awe at the person Hitoka brought with her. Kei never thought he’d see them again. 

“Kei, don’t get mad, but I thought it was time for you two to make up, it’s been 3 years,” Hitoka began. 

“Wait, he didn’t agree to this?” Tadashi asked, from their spot next to Hitoka. She turned and gave them a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, Tadashi. Anyway, I’m tired of darting around you two, and I’m sure you two miss each other, so here’s what’s going to happen: You guys are going to go to the restaurant to talk it out, while I take a nice tour of the very nice Sendai Natural History Museum. Okay? Okay.” Hitoka then turned around and stomped off to the museum entrance. 

Kei couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t believe that they were here,  _ right here,  _ in the same area that Kei was in. Tadashi looked a little uncomfortable, with their hands in their pockets and rock on one foot to the other. They then awkwardly cleared their throat. 

“Um, so shall we?” 

Kei shrugged, he might as well follow Tadashi. The worst that happens is Kei loses his best friend for the second time, and he feels hollow and empty for the rest of his life.  _ Yeah, let’s avoid that,  _ Kei thought to himself. 

The two walked down the street with a tense silence to the cozy restaurant that Hitoka and Kei frequently visit. Apparently, Tadashi and Hitoka go there quite a bit, too, because Tadashi knew exactly where they were going. 

They sat in their booth, more awkward silence, as they waited for their food. Kei desperately wanted to reach out and give Tadashi a hug, which would’ve been fine 3 years ago, but everything was different now. Kei was never good with uncomfortable situations, and now was no different. If Hitoka wasn’t so scary, Kei would’ve darted right then and there, but he didn’t want to risk making her mad. So he stayed. In the awful silence that was suffocating him. Luckily, Tadashi spoke first. 

“So, we should probably talk, or else Yacchan is going to get mad at us,” they rubbed the back of their neck while stiffly laughing, which Kei knew was a sign that they were nervous. 

“Okay,” Kei started. “What do you want to talk about?”

Tadashi gave him a blank look. “Really? Like you don’t know? How about how you up and left for no reason after high school? You didn’t even say goodbye to anyone, let alone me! Plus you didn’t stay in contact like we said we would! The only person who knew you were okay was Yachhan but only because she somehow was able to spot you at your work! Did you really think that was okay? I just want to know why you did that! I think I deserve to know that more than anyone else.” 

Kei was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting Tadashi to blow up at him like they did. Kei messed with his glasses, and tried to gather his thoughts. Thankfully, Tadashi knew to give him some time, after all, they were friends for years. As their food was set in front of them, Kei finally said something. 

“I’m sorry, Tadashi, I really am. I didn’t want to leave, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“What the hell does that even mean, Tsukishima?”

Kei flinched at Tadashi’s use of his full last name. Kei remembers how awful it felt to keep his plan from Tadashi throughout the last weeks of third year. He was going to reach out to Tadashi sooner or later, but he just didn’t know when. Maybe when he was finally over his feelings for them? Or after so many years? Kei didn’t really know, he was just planning on soon. But seeing Tadashi here, face to face with Kei, he knew that they deserved better. Kei has always thought that. Which is why he left in the first place. 

“Are you and Hitoka still together?” Kei blurted out. 

“Huh? Where did that come from? But to answer your question, no, we aren’t. We realized we were better as friends. I, uh, have feelings for someone else, actually, I have for a long time.” Tadashi’s face dusted lightly with red. 

Kei felt his heart drop. “Who?”

Tadashi looked up at Kei, his red checks being replaced with annoyance. “I think you should start explaining before I tell you a damned thing.”

Kei nodded. He might as well. 

“I had some…. feelings that I was trying to run away from. I was scared, and I still am. I ran away because I didn’t know what else to do. I know that’s a pretty dumb excuse, but I genuienly thought that was the right option. And you deserve so much better. I’m sorry.”

Kei looked up from his hands, into Tadashi’s face. It seemed hopeful. 

“What feelings, Tsukki?” Tadashi whispered. 

“Tadashi, I’m in love with you, and I have been for years now.”

Tadashi’s eyes filled up with tears. “You asshole,” they yelled as they flung themself over the table and hugged Kei around the neck. “I’ve loved you for so long. I thought you hated me! You are so difficult.” They squeezed their arms around Kei tighter, as if they thought he would disappear again if they let go. 

“Hey, Tadashi?”

“Hmm?”

“I think you got meat on the front of your shirt.”

“Damn it.”

  
  


********

  
  


Hitoka beamed at the pair as they walked back into the museum. Tadashi had explicitly stated that they were still mad at Kei for leaving without a trace, but they were willing to forget that if Kei took them on a proper date. 

“So I’m assuming it went well?” Hitoka said smugly as she pointed look at their joined hands. 

“Oh no,” Kei deadpanned. “We actually hate each other's guts, I can’t stand Tadashi.” Kei then leaned over and kissed Tadashi’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, I have work to go back to, since  _ someone _ pulled me away.” 

Tadashi laughed as Kei pulled away, and much to Hitoka’s surprise, he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you for everything, Hitoka. I owe you one.”

Hitoka beamed. “You know what, buy me one of those cute stuffed dinosaurs from the gift shop and we’re even.”


End file.
